In operation, the machining device produces a fluid jet, e.g. a waterjet, which penetrates a material that is to be cut and thus divides the latter into two or more parts. After penetrating the material, the waterjet has a certain residual energy that is dissipated in a catch basin (also called “jet catcher”) that is generally filled with water.
While the residual energy is dissipated in the catch basin, the latter may start to vibrate. The devices that are available on the market are designed as a unit where the catch basin and the workpiece support are fixedly connected to a frame. FIG. 5 shows such a device of the prior art with a frame construction 10′ to which catch basin 29′ and workpiece support 20′ for a workpiece 21′ are fixed. Due to this construction, the vibrations produced by catch basin 29′ are transmitted via frame construction 10′ to workpiece support 20′ and ultimately to workpiece 21′. This makes an accurate machining of workpiece 21′ difficult.
It is also known in the art to fasten the workpiece support directly to the catch basin and to arrange this unit separately from the remainder of the device. This construction is even more disadvantageous with regard to vibration transmission as the vibrations of the catch basin generated in operation are directly transmitted to the workpiece support. Still other influences such as vibrations of the floor may be transmitted to the workpiece and/or the catch basin along with the workpiece support and the workpiece that is to be cut may even be dislocated from the remainder of the device. Overall, undesirable machining inaccuracies and thus a loss in quality are the result.